Angel Has Fallen
Angel Has Fallen is the upcoming sequel to Olympus Has Fallen and London Has Fallen. It was announced on October 26, 2016, and began production in 2018. Plot When there is an assassination attempt on U.S. President Allan Trumbull, his trusted confidant, Secret Service Agent Mike Banning, is wrongfully accused and taken into custody. After escaping from capture, he becomes a man on the run and must evade his own agency and outsmart the FBI in order to find the real threat to the President. Desperate to uncover the truth, Banning turns to unlikely allies to help clear his name, keep his family from harm and save the country from imminent danger. Credits 'Cast' *Gerard Butler as Mike Banning *Morgan Freeman as Allan Trumbull *Danny Huston as Wade Jennings *Michael Landes as Sam Wilcox *Tim Blake Nelson as Vice President Kirby *Nick Nolte as Clay Banning *Jada Pinkett Smith as Helen Thompson *Piper Perabo as Leah Banning *Lance Reddick as Secret Service Director David Gentry *Frederick Schmidt *Joseph Milson *Ori Pfeffer *Sapir Azulay *Antonio Bustorff 'Production Staff' Appearances *Leah Banning *Mike Banning *David Gentry *Wade Jennings *Kirby *Thompson *Allan Trumbull *Sam Wilcox |creatures= |events= |locations= *United States **Washington, D.C. |organizations= *President of the United States *United States Secret Service |species= Human |vehicles= |technology= |miscellanea= }} Gallery Images= Angel Has Fallen poster.jpg Angel Has Fallen promotional photo.jpg Angel Has Fallen promotional photo 2.jpg Angel Has Fallen promotional photo 3.jpg Angel Has Fallen promotional photo 4.jpg Angel Has Fallen promotional photo 5.jpg Angel Has Fallen poster 2.jpg Angel Has Fallen poster 3.jpg Angel Has Fallen poster 4.jpg Angel Has Fallen poster 5.jpg Angel Has Fallen poster 6.jpg Angel Has Fallen poster 7.jpg Angel Has Fallen poster 8.jpg Angel Has Fallen poster 9.jpg Angel Has Fallen poster 10.jpg Angel Has Fallen poster 11.jpg Angel Has Fallen poster 12.jpg |-| Videos= Angel Has Fallen (2019 Movie) Official Trailer - Gerard Butler, Morgan Freeman Angel Has Fallen (2019 Movie) New Trailer — Gerard Butler, Morgan Freeman Angel Has Fallen (2019 Movie) Official TV Spot “Collect Call” — Gerald Butler, Morgan Freeman Angel Has Fallen (2019 Movie) Official TV Spot “Beware” — Gerald Butler, Morgan Freeman Angel Has Fallen (2019 Movie) Official TV Spot “Countdown Find” — Gerald Butler, Morgan Freeman Angel Has Fallen (2019 Movie) Official TV Spot “Trust” — Gerald Butler, Morgan Freeman Angel Has Fallen (2019 Movie) Official TV Spot “Framed” — Gerald Butler, Morgan Freeman Angel Has Fallen (2019 Movie) Official TV Spot “Good Man” — Gerald Butler, Morgan Freeman Angel Has Fallen (2019 Movie) Official TV Spot “Letters” — Gerald Butler, Morgan Freeman Angel Has Fallen (2019 Movie) Official TV Spot “Patriot” — Gerald Butler, Morgan Freeman Angel Has Fallen (2019 Movie) Official TV Spot “Planned” — Gerald Butler, Morgan Freeman Angel Has Fallen (2019 Movie) Official TV Spot “Patriot” — Gerald Butler, Morgan Freeman-0 Angel Has Fallen (2019 Movie) Official Clip “Drones” — Gerard Butler, Morgan Freeman Angel Has Fallen (2019 Movie) Official Clip “Father Son Reunion” — Gerard Butler, Nick Nolte-0 Angel Has Fallen (2019 Movie) Official TV Spot “Franchise” — Gerard Butler, Morgan Freeman-1 Angel Has Fallen (2019 Movie) Official TV Spot “Save” — Gerard Butler, Morgan Freeman Angel Has Fallen (2019 Movie) Official TV Spot “Guardian” — Gerard Butler, Morgan Freeman Angel Has Fallen (2019 Movie) Official TV Spot “Summer” — Gerard Butler, Morgan Freeman Angel Has Fallen (2019 Movie) Official TV Spot “Bang” — Gerard Butler, Morgan Freeman Angel Has Fallen (2019 Movie) Official Clip “Forest Bombing” — Gerard Butler, Nick Nolte Angel Has Fallen (2019 Movie) Official TV Spot “Guardian” — Gerard Butler, Morgan Freeman-0 Angel Has Fallen (2019 Movie) Official TV Spot “Franchise” — Gerard Butler, Morgan Freeman-2 Angel Has Fallen (2019 Movie) Official TV Spot “Save” — Gerard Butler, Morgan Freeman-0 Angel Has Fallen (2019 Movie) Official TV Spot “Bang” — Gerard Butler, Morgan Freeman-0 Angel Has Fallen (2019 Movie) Official TV Spot “Summer” — Gerard Butler, Morgan Freeman-0 External Links * *Angel Has Fallen at Wikipedia Category:Films Category:Angel Has Fallen